Back In Action
by Inferno972
Summary: After the Kalos League, Ash Ketchum ran away leaving everything behind. He ran away from his friends and family alike. His only companions were all his Pokemon along with whom he trained rigorously. After Ash gets a letter from a friend, he is coming back to face the world once again. How will he face those who he left and what other dangers await him? Rayshipping / Amourshipping


_**Back In Action**_

* * *

Greninja and Goodra fell on the ground with a loud thud, bruises all over their bodies. Both of them were unmoving and unconscious with swirls in their eyes.

"Greninja and Goodra are both unable to battle. This round is a draw."

With the announcement of the referee, the whole crowd erupted into loud cheers. The cheers were not because that battle was an amazing one. The battle was indeed one of the best one would see but the crowd was excited because it was now time for both the trainers on the field to reveal their final Pokemon.

After the cheers died down a bit, the MC took his queue and announced. "That was an amazing battle folks - worthy of being a part of the Kalos League Final. Now we anticipate the last Pokemon of our two finalists, Ash Ketchum and Alain."

On one side of the battlefield stood a 16 year old, raven-haired young man, wearing a blue coloured shirt, dark blue jeans and a red hat. Ash Ketchum was finally battling in the finals of a Pokemon League. Closer than ever to achieving his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master, Ash appeared to have a determined look on his face as he recalled his trusty Greninja to his Pokeball. After thanking Greninja for a well fought battle, Ash unclipped a Pokeball from his belt and enlarged it.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said, standing beside his trainer after he lost to Mismagius.

Standing on the other side of the field was a tall man who appeared to have blue hair and wore black trousers and an unbuttoned black jacket with a blue undershirt. Alain too, recalled his Goodra and readied his final Pokeball.

"Trainers, choose your last Pokemon." The referee called out.

The crowd suddenly fell silent. Everyone in the stands now anticipated the last Pokemon of the two exceptional trainers, who were battling it out to win the Kalos League.

Alain looked at Ash and smiled. "You've given me a great battle, Ash. I didn't expect any less from a trainer like you." Changing his expression to a serious one, he added. "But now, it's time for me to use my strongest Pokemon."

Locking eyes with Alain, Ash chuckled. "The battle is probably one of the best I have ever had. It's time for my final Pokemon to come out too."

Glancing one final time at the Pokeball in their hands, the two trainers threw their Pokeballs on the field. "Charizard, let's go!" They both yelled in unison.

The Pokeballs snapped open in mid-air to reveal two large, orange dragons, who landed on their respective trainers sides with a ground-shaking roar. "RAAAAWRRRR!"

The roars of the two magnificent dragons were so strong that it blew dust from the field to all parts of the stadium and the people had to shield their eyes with their hands.

When the dust cleared, the crowd could now see the two Pokemon who appeared to be almost the same size and were of course from the same species. They burst into cheers once again, and this time the cheers were even louder, with more energy and excitement.

* * *

Amongst the spectators, there were many of Ash's friends who came to watch the finals of the Kalos League. Among them were Misty – The Cerulean City Gym Leader, Brock – The Pokemon doctor in training, Tracey – Professor Oak's assistant, May and Dawn – The two co-ordinators, Max – May's younger brother, Alexa – the journalist, Bonnie, Clemont - The Lumiose City Gym Leader, Serena – The Pokevision trainer and of course Professor Oak and Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum. Even Professor Sycamore was watching the battle from the stands. He seemed to be unable to support one of the trainers as he knew both of them very well.

Dawn and Brock came to see Ash compete in the Kalos League from the start, while May, Max, Tracey, Misty, Professor Oak and Delia arrived for Ash's final match after they heard that Ash reached the Semi-finals.

Many of his friends, rivals, Gym Leaders were also watching the battle live on T.V.

The Manager of the Pokemon League, Mr. Charles Goodshow, The Kalos Chamion, Diantha, the Kalos League Elite Four and surprisingly even The Sinnoh League Champion, Cynthia was present to watch the final match of the Kalos League.

* * *

"I can't believe it folks! The final battle of this year's Kalos League Final will be between two Charizard!" The MC yelled through the microphone and after observing the two dragons for a few moments, he continued. "And from the looks of it, these two Charizard are no ordinary Charizard."

After taking in the brilliance of the two Flame Pokemon, the referee finally called. "Begin the battle!"

"Charizard, start things with **Flamethrower**." Alain ordered in his usual, calm voice.

Hearing its trainers command, Alain's Charizard obliged as it released a red-orange stream of flames from its mouth and aimed it at Ash's Charizard.

Ash, not to be left behind said. "Charizard, use your own **Flamethrower**."

As soon as Ash's Charizard heard the command, he opened his mouth and released a stream of fire, which collided with Alain's Charizard's **Flamthrower**. The force of the two attacks blew all kinds of dust into all the directions of the stadium. The referee was almost knocked off his feet due to the force of the collision.

"What power!" The MC screamed in awe. "These two have just demonstrated how strong they are. I can assure you that this will be a battle that none of us will ever forget."

The crowd were on their feet, some cheering on Ash's Charizard while others cheered Alain's Charizard.

"That's one fine Charizard you've got there Ash. I have got to admit that it's strong." Alain commented, looking at Ash with new found respect for the raven-haired trainer.

"Your Charizard's pretty strong too, Alain. Now let's see how it handles this." Ash said as he pointed his finger at Alain's Charizard. "Charizard, attack it with **Dragon Claw**."

"Raawrr!" He roared and without wasting a moment, Ash's Charizard flew up and charged towards Alain's, his claws enlarged and glowing with draconic energy.

Alain smirked at Ash, as he raised his hand and commanded to his own Charizard. "Charizard, show them your **Dragon Claw**."

Obeying its trainer's command, Alain's Charizard too, roared and flew at Ash's Charizard at top speed with its glowing claws.

Both the Charizard met each other in mid-air as their glowing claws struck each other, which sent shockwaves throughout the noisy stadium. Both the Charizard used all their strength in an attempt to overpower the other but their strengths were still equal as they both pushed each other back towards their trainer's side.

"These two are evenly matched so far. Their attacks are perfect." commented an excited MC.

* * *

_**The VIP Box**_

"These two are extremely strong trainers, wouldn't you agree?" The President of the Pokemon League, Charles Goodshow questioned, as he leaned further to get an even better look at the heated battle in which both the Charizard were clashing with each other with their **Steel Wing** attack.

The Kalos Champion, Diantha spoke, impressed by the two finalists. "They sure are. I knew there was something special in Ash, even when I first met him."

The others in the group except Cynthia nodded. Cynthia was too caught up watching the battle to even notice what was happening around her. Even her Ice-cream was starting to melt.

* * *

_**Battlefield**_

Ash's and Alain's Charizard appeared to be standing on their trainer's side after using another **Dragon Claw** attack. The battle was getting intense as time went on, both the Charizard slowly but surely getting tired.

Alain realized that it was time to move on. Calmly observing Ash and his Charizard, he spoke. "Ash, I think we both know that this battle is going nowhere. Why don't we both use our full strengths." He raised one his arms to show his black coloured Mega Ring to Ash.

Ash smirked at Alain as he himself showed his blue coloured Mega Ring to Alain. "You know, I was just waiting for you to say that. Let's do it."

Touching the Key Stone in his Mega Ring with his other hand, Alain spoke with confidence. "Key Stone, respond to my heart. Beyond evolution. Mega Evolve!"

Just then, orange beams of energy appeared out of Alain's Key Stone and made their way to his Charizard. Some blue beams came out of Alain's Charizard's Mega Stone, both the beams connected and Charizard glowed and it's shape began to change.

Soon, in place of Alain's Charizard stood a blue and black dragon with blue flames flowing from it's mouth. The whole stadium watched in awe as Alain's Mega Charizard roared. Everyone in the stadium appeared to be stunned as the stadium fell silent.

"This is Mega Charizard ….. X, my Charizard's Mega Evolved form." Announced Alain, as his Mega Charizard X landed right in front of him, showcasing it's amazing new form.

"That's an awesome Mega Charizard, Alain." Ash complimented his opponent's dragon as he gazed at it in admiration. Getting back to his senses, he added. "But my Charizard's just as awesome. Show them your true power. Charizard, Mega Evolve!"

As soon as Ash touched the Keystone on his wrist, beams of energy flew towards his Charizard as orange coloured beams seemed to appear from Charizard's Mega Stone.

When the two beams connected, Charizard glowed brightly as he began to change his shape too. After the light died down, Charizard's Mega evolved form flew up high and roared sending shockwaves all around.

Ash smiled at Alain and stated. "Meet my Mega Charizard Y. It's the Mega Evolved Form of my Charizard."

Mega Charizard Y now appeared to have an extra horn on his head. His wings and tails were also longer.

Seeing the two magnificent Mega Evolved Pokemon, the stadium erupted once again and the noise was louder than ever before. Everyone in the stadium was yelling cries of 'Charizard' or 'Mega Charizard'. Even the Elite Four of Kalos, along with the Champions and Charles Goodshow couldn't help but compliment the two awesome dragons on the battlefield.

The MC was speechless for a couple of minutes. Gathering himself, he began. "I can't believe what I am seeing. This will be a battle between two different Mega Evolved forms of Charizard. Its….It's the first time I am seeing either one of them and believe me, you won't see the two forms of Mega Charizard together again."

Suddenly, the sun turned bright making everyone ponder in thought about the sudden weather change.

* * *

_**In The Stands**_

"Oh, how did the sun suddenly become so bright?" asked Delia in a worried manner, shielding her eyes with her hands in an attempt to protect them.

Fearing for her skin's safety, Serena screamed. "I wasn't prepared for this kind of sunlight. My skin might become dry and tan!"

Ignoring them, Brock began to speak. "It's like the move **Sunny Day**." He kept a finger to his chin in thought. He too seemed confused.

Deciding to finally open his mouth, Max asked "But which Pokemon would use **Sunny Day**? It wasn't used by Ash's or Alain's Charizard. It doesn't really matter though. Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y are so awesome." His glasses shined as he said the last part excitedly.

Hearing the complaints and questions around him, Professor Sycamore decided to explain to the group what he knew about the sudden change in the weather. "It's Ash's mega Charizard Y's ability - Drought. Drought summons sunlight and increases the power of Fire-Type moves. Only two Pokemon are known to possess this rare ability; The Legendary Pokemon, Groudon and Mega Charizard Y."

Professor Sycamore's explanation made lots of people who heard it gasp in surprise.

"And Ash is also the first ever trainer to own a Mega Charizard Y. The Mega Stone on Ash's Charizard is the only stone discovered to Mega Evolve a Charizard into Mega Charizard Y."

Turning to the direction of the voice, everyone in the group saw the majestic Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia walking towards them.

* * *

_**Battlefield**_

Ignoring the noisy stadium, Alain kept his calm and stated. "Let's begin the battle, Ash. You've shown how strong a bond you have with your Charizard. Mega Charizard X, use **Flamethrower**."

"Mega Charizard Y, intercept it with your own **Flamethrower**." commanded Ash without hesitating.

Both Mega Charizard opened their jaws and released their respective Flamethrowers. Mega Charizard X released a stream of blue flame while Mega Charizard Y released a huge stream of red-orange flames.

The Flamethrowers collided, creating a massive explosion and the aftershock of which left the whole stadium trembling.

"The power of Mega Evolved Pokemon; it's awesome! These two Mega Charizard are giving us a battle for the record books. And I have got information that the bright sunlight is due to Ash's Mega Charizard Y's ability called Drought." Announced the MC.

"**Dragon Claw**, Let's go!" Alain said and his Mega Charizard's claw became enlarged as it flew towards's Ash's Mega Charizard Y.

Sensing the danger, Ash quickly ordered in a high tone. "Charizard, dodge and use **Dragon Pulse** at maximum power!"

Just when Alain's Mega Charizard X was about to hit him, Mega Charizard Y flew up avoiding the attack. Forming blue coloured, swirling energy in his mouth, Charizard released a huge, blue beam of energy at Alain's Mega Charizard X, who was too late to dodge and the **Dragon Pulse** hit it dead on causing a lot of damage. The blue dragon cried in pain as he fell to it's knees.

"Great job, Charizard!" Ash yelled in joy as he was so close to victory that he could almost taste it.

"Pikachu pi." cheered Pikachu as he took a boxing-like stance.

Thinking that it was the perfect opportunity to finish off the battle, Ash decided to make full use of the chance he saw. "Charizard, finish it **Seismic Toss**."

Dashing towards Alain's Mega Charizard X, Ash's Mega Charizard Y took hold of it and flew high up in the sky. The crowd became even noisier as Charizard started to circle around in the air.

Even in the heat of battle, Alain was able to maintain his composure. He knew his Pokemon's strengths and weaknesses, especially his Charizard's. "Mega Charizard, **Dragon Rush** at full power."

It didn't take long for Alain's Mega Charizard X to get hold of himself and respond as it was soon surrounded by blue draconic energy which formed a dragon and covered both the Charizard.

The dragon surrounding the Charizard crashed roughly on the ground with a massive thud. Everyone in the stadium including the two finalists watched curiously as the dust started to clear to reveal Alain's Mega Charizard standing and Ash's Mega Charizard Y struggling to get up.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs, clearly worried about his Pokemon's health.

"Pika pi." uttered Pikachu in a low tone as he saw one of his closest friends struggling on the battlefield.

Finally mustering the power to get up, Ash's Mega Charizard roared, which made the crowd explode, excited that the awesome battle would continue.

"Alright Mega Charizard X, let's finish this with one last **Dragon Claw**!" Alain shouted loudly.

"Mega Charizard Y, we will end this with **Dragon Claw** too." Ash commanded his Charizard with determination.

Following their trainers, both Mega Charizard charged at each other with enlarged and glowing claws. Their claws collided with each other, causing a crater to be formed on the field. They put all their power into the attacks as they tried to overpower the other.

"And these two are showing us once again that they are evenly matched. Will we even get a winner from this battle?" questioned the MC as the crowd kept cheering on.

"Ash" Alain called and continued. "You've made a huge mistake by making your Mega Charizard Y use it's Dragon Claw against my Mega Charizard X. That mistake will be fatal."

Ash pondered in thought about what Alain meant by that for a few moments and then it struck him. It was Mega Charizard X's ability – Tough Claws. Tough Claws powered up all the moves of Mega Charizard X which made physical contact and that meant only one thing – his Charizard was in trouble.

"Charizard, get out of there." Ash called frantically, fear evident in his tone.

Alain smirked at Ash. "Too late. Mega Charizard X, give it all you've got!"

Just then, Mega Charizard X's claws brightened even more as it slashed Ash's Mega Charizard Y. He roared in agony as dust engulfed the entire battlefield.

Ash could only hope that his Charizard would be okay. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. How could he forget something so important?

The dust finally began to clear to reveal Alain's bruised and beaten up Mega Charizard X standing and Ash's normal, devolved Charizard on the ground, unconscious with swirls in his eyes.

For minutes, there was silence in the entire stadium. No one even uttered a word.

Ash froze. He couldn't believe what just happened. He was so close to achieving his dream, but he couldn't. Only one question ran through his mind. 'Why couldn't he win.' He worked so hard to train his Pokemon before the Kalos League. He even trained for Charizard's Mega Evolution, but in the end, it was all for nothing.

The silence in the stadium was broken by the referee as he snapped out of the admiration of the incredible battle that ended just now. He raised the green flag in his right hand. "Ash's Charizard is unable to battle. The winner of the match and the Kalos League is Alain."

The crowd erupted into cheers once again after hearing the referee.

Ash on the other hand snapped out of his trance. He returned his Charizard back to his Pokeball and without even uttering a word, he ran. He ran as fast as he could and Pikachu followed him. He didn't care where he was going, he didn't care to hear Cynthia, Serena, Brock and all his friends, not even his mother, who were all calling his name, he just kept on running. Their cries calling for him reverberated through his mind….

.

.

Ash sat up frantically on his bed, panting heavily. 'That dream again.' He sighed.

He was on the bed of his house, which was located at a place most people didn't even know about and those who knew about it wouldn't even dare to go there.

The battle was Ash's dream. A dream of his past. A dream of the battle that happened 3 years ago.

Calming down, Ash picked up a letter from one of the wooden shelves near his bed. Opening it, he stood up and walked to the door of his house, the cool, pleasant morning breeze blowing his raven hair.

"**It's time to be back in action!"**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
